1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection television receiver and, more particularly, to a viewing screen for a projection television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The viewing screen of a projection television receiver (hereinafter “projection television screen”) is usually wider than the viewing screen of a conventional television receiver and thus weighs much more than the viewing screen of the conventional television receiver. A projection screen should be mechanically strong but not too heavy. Since a projection television screen is an exposed component of the television receiver, it is vulnerable to impact damage when the receiver is handled, used or moved.
A conventional projection television screen is made from an extruded polymethylmetacrylate(PMMA) sheet, which may be either a plain sheet or a sheet with shapes formed upon it to facilitate its various functions. PMMA sheets are heavy and have low mechanical strength and especially low impact strength. When a conventional projection screen is broken by an external impact, the pieces are very dangerous because they have many sharp edges.